X
by Legato Meroe
Summary: The death of Charles Xavier changed the world for many mutants. Wolverine now discovers why Charles had been hiding so much but is confronted with a bigger task. Once you remember everything, how can you teach the next genration to move on?


Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of its affiliates.

LegatoMeroe: I consider this fanfiction to be a great passion, I want people to read this and crave more of it. Please review and tell me what you think of the story afterwords. I can promise amazing turns and a completly different X-men experience than any of you have had in the past.

The lights came to focus on the stage in front of the United Nations. People turned on thier television sets all over the world to witness this turning point in history as debates began to establish the possibility of an alien concept. The world leaders and many of its representatives prepared for a long stay at the elegant building as the ceremony began. The floor started with one of the most controversial speakers in the building which was the representitive from the United States, Professor Charles Xavier. The topic of course was one he knew very well, a topic that he himself was hanging on the decision of. The creation of a Mutant nation, a place where his people would be free from persicution and social unrest over the X-gene.

Within the last year there had been several things that moved the United Nations to vote on this. The terrorist attacks against mutant schools and facilities. The retaliation from the group know as The Brotherhood of Mutants to any anti mutant activity worldwide. However there was one act that trumpt them all in the minds of the delegates and that was the full scale war in South America due to thier holocaust against the mutant population. The leader of the war effort to liberate South America is a mutant by the name of Erik Lehnsherr or better known as Magneto. His band of mutants had liberated many death camps and had exacted what most considered a holy war against the country for its practices. The worlds leaders however were not willing to let his war spill into thier countries and demanded his expansion of territory stop. He was now in control of eastern and northern South America and demanded in return for his territory to be recognized as a nation in and of its own. With this heavy decision, the fate of Xaviers biggest enemy was in his hands. He could condemn his actions and brand him a radical or hold him to be a savior. The world could only hold thier breath and wait.

In the compound of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Individuals, Televisions were projected into every class room as the students and teachers watched the history of thier people unfold on the screen, thier headmasters as its formost speaker. A rugged and muscular man rested his back against the classroom wall of Jean Greys class, He saw the worried look on her face but knew that no matter what happened this would just be another turning point in his long and scarred life. Logan craked his adimantium knuckles not even thinking about the loud metallic click they made. Jean's bright green eyes darted his way and gave him a cold glare as he held up an apologetic hand. Jean nervously fidgeted with her wedding ring as she watched. "Is he alright? Does he know what they are thinking, tell me Scott!" Jean sent out psychically to her husband who was with her mentor as he prepared. "Relax Jean, he has everything under control. Just trust him on this, he will make his decision." He said in his mind calming her down slightly. Logan could see her visibly calm and knew she was talking with her husband. He gazed down and moved out of the room, not being able to take the static in thier air as she paced.

The capitol city of Caraces where Magneto's forces had stopped was ablaze with not only battle orders but news about the events as they had been unfolding all day. Magneto saw most of his followers worrying what might become of them and he felt thier anxiousness. He had ordered that all of the cities they had concoured and the land be rebuilt and all humans to be given a simple choice, leave or perish. The combined countries had comitted genocide on his people and he would not tolerate thier presence in his new world. "Charles Xavier be damned..." He said under his breath as he ran his fingers through his hair. He had removed his metallic helmet long ago due to the mutant he had at his side named Null. His power was a simplistic nullifying ability of mental waves that he could focus around other individuals. Magneto turned to him and ran a fatherly hand to his shoulder. The mutant was only twelve years old and looked to magneto like a father. "Well my boy, how do you feel?" He asked looking into the boys empty looking black eyes. "Nervous, I hope that people see how much we went through to help these people." He said in a calm and youthful voice. "They will." Magento said tusling the boys hair as he listened to the radio while they announced the Professors arrival on stage.

"People around the world, I have a simple message to bring to you today. One of understanding and one of peace. The past year has seen many changes to the concept of mutant to human relations. We have all seen the heinous mistreatment of one side by the other. The attacks, the racism, and the misunderstandings. Mothers abandoning their sons for being different and sons in turn finding fathers monstrosities as they kill those who are different. We have a duty as people in this day and age to ask ourselves when will the hatred end? When will there be enough blood spilled in the name of equality? My fellow mutant Mr. Lehnsherr has decided that the holocaust on the mutants in south america has gone on long enough without worldwide involvement. I must say that I agree. I agree that it be stopped and if he is the man to stop it I cannot say I disagree. Mutants should reach out and help one another just as we strive to help those who have need for our abilities. Humans and mutants can co-exist in harmony but first we must sift through the ashes we have made of each other. I say that here and now, we make this a groundbreaking day. One that will be remembered in the way of the formation of Isreal. A soveriegn nation for mutants, a place in the world were we can live in harmony with the world."

The speech lasted nearly two hours in length but the message over all was clear. Charles Xavier was condoning Magnetos liberation and siding with the nations who chose peace. Jean was shocked but relieved. She had fought Magneto personally and knew him well. He was a powerful man but not an unreasonable one. He had several times resorted into talking through the fight of his views and over the years letting them come to understand his side. He was exactly like professor Xavier with just a few differences that made them work against each other. She saw the crowd of delegates clap adoringly after his speech and was sure he had made his point a very prominent one. "I think we did it Jean." Scott said to her. "I know, I truely think this will be a life changing day Scott!" she said smiling to herself as the students in her class room cheered thier headmaster off the stage. "I love you so much Jean," He said over in his mind, "I love you too Scott." She repeated.

The delegations and speeches lasted for fortyeight hours. There were many compelling arguements over the pros and cons but in the end the deliberations came down to Xaviers vote which was bid in favor of having the new nation created. The phone rang in Magneto's presidential office to which he answered with a smile. "Xavier, I thank you, from the bottom of my heart." He said feeling tears falling from his eyes for the longest time he had ever known. "Erik, please take great care in this. I will wish to visit you the first chance I get." He said over the phone. "You are welcome in Gehenna anytime you wish Charles, you are its greatest hero." He said hanging up the phone shortly after and watching the news the humans had put out about the event. "Null, call Peitro and Wanda in here, I must have them here to celebrate with me." He said as he watched the first live footage of the ceremony, and the last moments of Charles Xavier.

The footage was clear as Professor Xavier was pushed by his prodegy Scott Summers along his wheelchair to the awaiting limosine. Then a sudden confusion as a bullet traveled into the head of Xavier and exited out of Scott Summers heart. The impact was devestating as Xaviers body sat back ridgid in the chair and Scott fell to the ground shattering his ruby quartz glasses and sending an optic blast unrestrained into the sky. The blast continued for several seconds before dissapating and finally leaving a red trace mark along every camera's focus frame. The crowd of people were herded back and thier bodies surrounded by secret service agents who could only form a perimeter around the bodies now on the steps of the United Nations.


End file.
